<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once A Silent Bystander by ShyNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533113">Once A Silent Bystander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph'>ShyNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's long-term girlfriend walks into his room mid-stream, unknowingly revealing herself to the hundreds of thousands of people in chat. Cue immediate panic for both yourself and your boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once A Silent Bystander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s quick rise to popularity left little space for you to believe that introducing yourself beside him in the limelight was ever going to be a good idea. Part of you thought that you wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure of so many eyes being on you at all times. You’d seen firsthand the highs and lows that came with internet fame, you had shared countless sleepless nights with Dream in the early days. His popularity was still rising but now his drama and controversy had begun to plateau nicely, leaving him far more mental energy to focus on bigger and better projects to further his channel. One of these ‘projects’ was a commitment to stick to a concrete streaming schedule for as long as he could.</p>
<p>This had led to Dream frequently texting you whenever he would start streaming, knowing you could come into his streaming room unaware of him being live. However, Dream is merely human and quite forgetful if he’s distracted, and he is easily distracted. Dream hadn’t planned on streaming for at least a few more hours but upon receiving several messages from George and Sapnap pestering him to join them in a discord VC he gladly joins them, going live as he does so. This spur of the moment stream decision is what allows you to slip from his mind as his friends’ laughter reaches his ears upon his arrival into the VC.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe! I ordered your usual from the Chinese place, is that okay?” Your voice pours into the room, Dream’s door now wide open as you look up from our phone to realise the damage you had just caused. Your eyes lock onto the microphone sat on his desk the little red ‘on’ button tauntingly blinking at you, silently mocking you. Dream stills for a moment when you initially enter, looking over to you.</p>
<p>He presses something on his stream board, you assume he’s muted his mic. “I’m streaming, and they definitely heard you. And yeah, my usual is fine.” He motions for you to join him at his desk as you groan. “You’re sure they heard?” You shuffle over to him, when you grow close, he happily pulls you onto his lap. His chin comes to rest on your shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around your middle. “Look at the chat.” You tentatively cast your gaze onto Dream’s second monitor; the chat is running a mile a minute and you can only make out a few phrases. Most of them being a mixture of, ‘WHO WAS THAT?’, ‘IS THAT A GIRL?’ or ‘DREAM HAS A GIRLFRIEND??’</p>
<p>You both knew this day was going to come eventually, keeping it a secret, unfortunately, couldn’t last forever. “What do you think we should do?” You peel your eyes away from chat to watch your boyfriend hum thoughtfully, he’s spent a decent chunk of his time online dealing with controversies and drama. So surely, he has some idea on where we should start with this whole thing, or if we should just refuse to open that can of worms at all. He can always just lie and say it was a tv in the background, or someone passing by a nearby open window.</p>
<p>His suggestion catches you off guard, “Why don’t we just tell them? You don’t have to come on stream or anything but there’s no real point in denying it now. They heard you clear as day babe.” He offers a hopeful look, hand moving to intertwine with one of your own and squeezing. “But it’s entirely up to you. I’ll follow your lead.” Dream presses a soft kiss to your forehead watching as panic continues to flash behind your eyes, his eyebrows are drawn together in worry. “I wouldn’t have been able to survive without you in the early days of my channel. You know I will always return the favour. I’m here for you sweetheart.” His tone lightens at the cheeky pet name, giving your waist a soft squeeze.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, you make your decision. “We’ll tell them. You’re right, there’s no point denying it. I mean, we were gonna tell them eventually anyway.” You shrug a little trying to relax your tense shoulders, he notices and places his cheek against one of your shoulders. “Exactly, this is just a natural progression! Plus, the guys have been asking me for ages about playing with you on stream.” He chuckles, “But we’ll only do that when you start to feel more comfortable obviously.” Dream adds pressing soft kisses to your neck, you feel his grin against your skin as you giggle at the ticklish sensation. “Alright, I’ve been muted long enough. You ready angel?” You nod with mock confidence.</p>
<p>Dream presses a blinking button on his stream board, “Sorry for the short break guys! But I’m back and with a special guest.” Dreams tone lightens as he looks to you expectantly, “Hi chat.” Your voice sounds foreign when you speak mouth feeling as if it was filled with cotton. You watch as the chat explodes with messages, “To all of you who guessed she was my girlfriend, give yourselves a little pat on the back.” </p>
<p>He mocks knowing that the whole chat was begging for that outcome, “Now be nice or I’ll end the stream. Yes, that is a threat.” He smirks as you blush, “Baaaabe.” You smile softly shaking your head exasperatedly, somehow the chat runs by even quicker. “Sorry mods, I’d planned on giving you guys a heads up for when we were gonna announce this but uh, not everything always goes to plan.” Dream chuckles his own eyes widening a little at the sheer number of people who are tuning into the stream, obviously, news has already gotten around Twitter.</p>
<p>Dream leans forward to type furiously on his second monitor trying to control chat as you stammer through your personal introduction, refusing to use your real name of course. Chat runs by with nicknames to call you akin to the naming conventions of ‘Drista’ “Drearlfriend? Like dream and girlfriend? Is that really something I just read in chat?” You laugh, Dream watching as your shoulders relax and a soft smile grace your face. “C’mon chat you guys can do better than that! I was hyping you guys up earlier and this is the reception my angel gets?” </p>
<p>Dream looks to you happily gauging your reaction as you blush and stammer, “Baaaaaaabe.” You groan, trying to cover your face with one of your hands. “Oh no, I want to see that blushing face.” He grins, “Hey! Not on stream!” You cry, face only growing a darker shade of red. He continues to grin but backs off to stop pestering you, your phone buzzes. “Okaaaay. But you’ve gotta stay and keep chat company, because I need to go and grab the Chinese.” He is quick to hop up from the seat, placing you gently back down where he had been. “Wait don’t leave me here!” You cry as he waves with a cheeky grin and disappears from your view.</p>
<p>You audibly gulp before looking back at Dream’s screen pulling on his headphones, “Now that he’s gone put in chat what kind of embarrassing stories you guys want me to spill before he gets back.” You giggle lightly watching chat explode with cheers and suggestions.</p>
<p>Dream returns in a few minutes to see you interacting with chat and laughing along with their jokes like a natural. He simply stands in the doorway for a few moments dumbfounded over how lucky he is to be able to call you his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>